A Glimpse of Your Future
by Kaggerz
Summary: When Kikyou messes with the well, Inuyasha and Kagome find themselves even further into the future than normal... But is getting a glimpse of your future a dream come true...or a nightmare to break your heart? R&R!
1. Why did this happen?

Disclaimer: Keh.... If I owned Inuyasha, do you think I'd be sitting here writing a FANfic about him?  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know I have too many fanfics going already that I never update... but... I HAD to write  
  
this so the nagging voices will stop!! .;  
  
**********  
  
Kikyo walked along in Inuyasha's forest. She had one destination in mind... The Bone Eater's Well...  
  
The one thing that connected the two times... She had seen her reincarnation come through the well  
  
many a time before... She had even seen Inuyasha go through it.  
  
So... Why was she going there? Did Kikyo want to go through the well too?  
  
No...  
  
Kikyo walked to the well. She placed her hand on the rim and gazed into the darkness of the well.   
  
'What's the strong magic coming from here? It's a portal.' Kikyo thought to herself. She pulled out a  
  
bottle from her kimono sleeve and smirked. Then, she took out an arrow and poured some of the liquid  
  
from the bottle onto the arrowhead. She thrusted the arrow into the side of the well, making the well  
  
glow a faint pink momentarily. Then she pulled the arrow out and continued to walk along.  
  
The smirk never left her face.  
  
**********  
  
"Inuyasha! I have a test in two days! I need to go back to take it!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha as she  
  
rode at full speed towards the well on her bike. She had already 'sat' him three times on the way there,  
  
but he kept getting right back up.   
  
She made it to the clearing and pedaled even faster. 'I'm gonna make it!' she thought.  
  
"No way Kagome! You have responsibilities here!" Inuyasha shouted to her as he jumped in front of  
  
her, causing her to once again hit the brakes.  
  
"I have to!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"You don't have to do anything except collect the shards!" Inuyasha commanded.  
  
Kagome jumped from her bike and tackled past him. He turned around and caught her wrist. She  
  
looked over at the well. It was still a good run to get to it since she was only at the edge of the clearing.  
  
"Inuyasha, Osuwari!!" Kagome cried out as she pried her wrist from his grasp.   
  
She ran to the well. It would've been an easier task if she wasn't carrying her massive yellow pack on  
  
her back. She got to the rim and tossed it over. "Ja na, Inuyasha!" She said as she got on the edge,  
  
but was stopped by an arm with a clawed hand wrapping around her waist.   
  
  
  
"You're not going anywhere except back to the village." Inuyasha commanded as he jumped up on  
  
the rim too and prepared to carry her back, kicking and screaming.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, Osuwari!!" Kagome shouted again before she realized her mistake. Inuyasha was pulled  
  
down by his rosary and the arm he had around Kagome took her with him...  
  
  
  
They both went sailing into the depths of the well.  
  
  
  
And neither noticed the weird glow around them unlike the travel through time's glow.  
  
  
  
"Ouch..." Kagome muttered as she pulled herself from the ground. Normally, it would've been a  
  
smooth ride all the way down, but since Inuyasha was 'sat', the rosary took them both to smash into  
  
the bottom hard.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha pulled himself up too and leapt up and out of the well with Kagome under his arm.  
  
"Something's not right here..." He slowly said. "The smells are weird..."  
  
  
  
A snowflake went through the well house doors and landed on Inuyasha's nose. Kagome looked  
  
shocked. " I was just here last week and it was summer..." She stated. "Inuyasha, what's going on  
  
here?"  
  
  
  
"I wish I had a clue." he said.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha heard a child laughing, so he opened the well house doors a bit and looked out. Kagome  
  
looked out with him. Both of their eyes widened at the site.  
  
  
  
A girl about twelve years old was playing out in the snow. But that wasn't what caught their  
  
attention...  
  
  
  
It was the fact that the girl had black hair with silver streaks and twin dog ears atop her head.  
  
Kagome gasped.   
  
  
  
"Tsubii!" A woman called. "Tsubii-honey, don't get sick out in this cold weather." The woman said  
  
with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, mamma... I won't." The girl said softly.  
  
  
  
Kagome looked closer at the woman and noticed it looked kind of like her. The woman held the  
  
same brown eyes, only they had lost their sparkle. Her hair was still black, but looked duller and her  
  
face held a few wrinkles here and there. All and all, she looked tired.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha...Look..That woman..." She softly began.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was looking closely at the two. He tried to smell anything else in the shrine, but could only  
  
detect the girl and woman's scent. 'So they live here alone...' he thought.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha....Can we go back now? Please?" Kagome didn't like this sight...and something inside her  
  
was telling her to get away from the two...That something was wrong.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha barely heard her as he continued to smell to see if he was right. The scent of salt was clear  
  
on the woman and he was certain that the little girl could smell it too. 'So that's why the girl is talking  
  
so softly...She knows her mom has been crying... The little girl is a youkai...No...she's a hanyou?  
  
No...She seems to be only a quarter-youkai...'   
  
  
  
"Inuyasha...Please..." Kagome pleaded.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts. "Fine, wench." he muttered as he grabbed her and jumped  
  
back in the well, ready for the flying sensation of crossing time that was sure to ensure.  
  
  
  
....But he only met solid ground....  
  
  
  
....No sense of going through time....  
  
  
  
"Kuso." he muttered.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't it work, Inuyasha?" Kagome looked around franticly.  
  
  
  
"How should I know?" Inuyasha muttered angrily. 'We're stuck here! Just great!'  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha... I don't want to be here..." Kagome clung to him and looked as if she were about to cry.  
  
  
  
"Kagome... Don't cry... Unless you want that kid to find us, don't cry..."  
  
  
  
"But, Inuyasha... We can't live in the well house... We have to get out of here and back to our time!"  
  
Kagome said...her voice rising.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha put a hand over her mouth. "Shh... Not so loud..." he whispered.  
  
  
  
"I'll be right back, Tsubii..." They heard the woman say as she began to walk towards the well house.   
  
  
  
'Kuso!' Inuyasha thought as he jumped up with Kagome and dug his claws into the sides of the wall.  
  
That way, he was out of her sight and up in the corner of the ceiling.  
  
  
  
The woman walked into the well house and stood by the well, tearing pooling in her eyes. She went  
  
over to it and placed her hand on the rim. "Why?" She whispered. "Why did it have to happen like  
  
this? Why...? Why!?" She fell to her knees, tearing streaming down her face. "Why is it that even  
  
after twelve years... I still cry over you... I still feel this pain in my heart... Every time I look into  
  
Tsubii's eyes, I see your own golden ones staring right back at me... Why was I cursed to feel like  
  
this?" She sobbed.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha noticed how her voice sounded kind of like Kagome's...   
  
  
  
'Could this be...the future?' Kagome thought to herself as she tightened her grip on Inuyasha, feeling  
  
tears come to her own eyes at the sight of the woman.  
  
  
  
"Why?" the woman continued. "Why did you have to go? Why did fate have to be against me? Why  
  
did time have to be against us!?"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was sure the girl could hear her mother...  
  
  
  
The woman curled up beside the well. "We have a child, Inuyasha... She's so beautiful...So  
  
wonderful... I wish you were here to see her... She asks about you everyday, but I have to tell her I  
  
don't know... That I don't know what happened.... But I do, Inuyasha...Oh gods, I do..."  
  
  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes went wide and they both stifened. 'That girl is my daughter?'   
  
  
  
Kagome tightened her grip on him, a tear falling from her eye. 'This is my future...' The tear hit  
  
Inuyasha's hand that was wrapped around her and he winced.  
  
  
  
"I know why you left...Because of... of... Kikyo... You had to go one last time to see her...You  
  
promised to be back soon... So I waited... With your unborn child, I waited... I couldn't make it  
  
down the well because I was afraid I might hurt our child jumping down the well..."  
  
  
  
The woman was now standing, tears leaking down into the darkness of the well as she slammed her  
  
fist over and over onto the rim. "I had Tsubii and tried to go through the well... But I then I  
  
remembered that you had the complete Shikon no Tama with you... So I couldn't get back.... And  
  
now look at me... I'm twenty-nine years old... and I have wrinkles... Wrinkles over worrying for  
  
Tsubii and you..."  
  
  
  
I live here alone with Tsubii, but she never had a good childhood... Her younger years were filled  
  
with the smell of salty tears and sadness! And you know what? I know you came to see her a few  
  
years back... I was looking through my window and I saw you bend down and tweak her ears... I  
  
thought you'd come back to me and my heart leapt with joy...But you went back into the well house  
  
and left again... When I saw you leaving, I ran to the well and shouted after you.. But I was too late...  
  
So I just fell to my knees sobbing while Tsubii watched.."  
  
  
  
" I never told her that the man that tweaked her ears and talked to her was her father..." The woman  
  
continued to cry and sob. "I do this everyday, in hopes that one day you'll hear my voice and come  
  
back... But I guess you must be too happy with the ice-bitch Kikyo! I hate her, I hate her, I hate  
  
her... We were supposed to be happy together..."  
  
  
  
Kagome gripped Inuyasha's kimono and buried her face into his chest, crying. "Inuyasha... This is my  
  
future..." She whispered.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah, sad...I know... oh and by the way, when Kikyo lodged the arrow in the well...It didn't  
  
just create this screwed up future... It had nothing to do with it... It just increased the time-flow and  
  
made Inuyasha and Kagome go father into the future...   
  
  
  
~~ B-chan signing out... 


	2. The Future and Past clash

Disclaimer: Does anyone even read these? I don't own Inuyasha... But... If I see a dry well, I'm  
  
jumping in it!  
  
A/N: Yay! The Great Laichi likes this fic! All is right with the world! ^.^; Oh, and Laichi...I read your  
  
bio thingy for ff.net... LMAO! I feel loved! ^.^; You all peoples, read deal-with-it's fanfics! They kick  
  
unholy ass! ^_^  
  
***********  
  
The woman fainted from crying so much... Tsubii walked into the well house and went to her mother.   
  
She didn't question or seem to wonder why her mother was unconscious, she just picked her up with  
  
inhuman strength and turned around to exit the well house. She paused and sniffed.   
  
"Who's there?" She called out as she looked around and suddenly looked up to where Inuyasha and  
  
Kagome were. "You..." her eyes held recognition. "I remember you... You played with me years ago..  
  
Why didn't you come back?" Tsubii asked softly as she shifted her mother in her arms.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down with Kagome still clinging to him, fighting back tears. He just stared at Tsubii  
  
and reached a hand out to tweak her ear, as if to she if she were real. Tsubii giggled and shifted her  
  
mother again in her arms. "Would you like to come inside and get a snack? Your friend is welcome to  
  
also..." Tsubii asked as she looked at Kagome.   
  
"Sure..." Inuyasha answered as he took the woman from Tsubii's arms. "Here... It's easier if I carry  
  
her..."  
  
"Thank you... Could you carry her to her bedroom?" Tsubii asked, her eyes sparkling with a warmness  
  
much like Kagome's... They were a golden color like Inuyasha's, but you could see a hazel rim around  
  
them.  
  
Inuyasha nodded to her request and began to walk there. "Where did you guys come from anyway? I  
  
didn't see you walk in the well house..." Tsubii said.  
  
Kagome didn't respond... She was still in shock and was almost whimpering. 'My future... My heart-  
  
break... What's the point in even going on if it'll all end up like this... If I'll have to make my child go  
  
through this... Why even bother?' But Kagome knew why her older self bothered living every day. It  
  
was to take care of the child....and to see if Inuyasha would one day return to her...  
  
Kagome looked ahead at Inuyasha as she trudged through the snow. 'We have a child...and you leave  
  
me for Kikyo...Or something happens to you...No...That's not right... It's been twelve years, yet Tsubii  
  
said it was only a few years since she last saw you...So, I guess Kikyo really did mean that much to  
  
you...'  
  
"Here..." Tsubii said as she pointed to the bed when they arrived at the bedroom. It was in the same  
  
spot as Kagome's bedroom. Kagome looked around and noticed the changes... The walls were  
  
painted black, black curtains hung on the window, the desk was still there and held books from the  
  
shrine, and a television sat on a shelf above the foot of the bed.  
  
Inuyasha laid the older version of Kagome down and looked over at Tsubii. "So, you two live alone?"  
  
"Yes... Uncle Sota and granny and great-grandaddy moved about five or six years ago..."  
  
"You...didn't act surprised to see your mom by the well unconscious...Tell me...does it happen a lot?"  
  
Kagome asked, uncertain on how to phrase her question.  
  
"Yes...Just about everyday..." Tsubii responded.  
  
"But, what about work? Doesn't she have a job?"  
  
"She runs the shrine... It provides more than enough money... I help too... When mommy's too sad, I  
  
work...I just cover my ears with a hat..."  
  
~~  
  
Tsubii took them downstairs to get something to eat. Kagome cooked Ramen to please the two inu hanyous.  
  
Inuyasha was the first to break the silence. "Do you know what happened to your father?"  
  
"No... Mommy just told me that he had to go away...Though, I don't know why..."  
  
Inuyasha decided to try a different approach. "Do you still remember what I said to you the last time we  
  
met?"  
  
"Uh, huh... You came over to me and I saw your ears.. I was so happy to see another person like  
  
me... So, I felt your ears, you felt mine... And I asked you to stay... But you said you had to go... but...  
  
You promised to be my friend, and maybe come back to play again later..."  
  
Inuyasha quickly finished his ramen in silence. Kagome cleared the table when everyone finished and  
  
then walked over to Tsubii. "Tell me, Tsubii..." she began as she tweaked Tsubii's ears. "Tell  
  
me...What is your mother's name?"  
  
"My mother is Higurashi, Kagome."  
  
Kagome's head began to spin as she pulled away from Tsubii, falling to her knees. 'That's what  
  
becomes of me? I had already figured this, so why am I surprised?' She shook all over.  
  
"What's wrong? What did I say wrong?" Tsubii said as she sensed the sudden fear and sadness.   
  
"Nothing, pup... She's just.. A little homesick..." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome to his chest as  
  
silent tears flowed down her cheeks.  
  
"You want to go home so soon? But you just got here..." Tsubii said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, but we need to get home..." Inuyasha slowly replied.  
  
" Oh... Well why don't you stay here tonight? Momma could help you get home in the morning..." Tsubii said softly.  
  
"Sure, pup... Thanks..." Inuyasha mumbled as he picked Kagome up. "So you say you're mother is named Kagome?"  
  
"Hai... Higurashi, Kagome is my mother." Tsubii repeated with a smile.  
  
'We have a pup... But I leave? Why would I do something like that; abandon my family? This must be an alternate reality... Yes, that's it... This isn't real... In fact it's just a crazy dream.' Inuyasha tried to convince himself.  
  
"C'mon... You guys can stay in Granny's old room." Tsubii said as she skipped towards the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha followed her while adjusting Kagome in his arms. When they got to the room, Tsubii opened the door and Inuyasha stepped in. The room seemed simple enough. A dresser sat in a corner and a closet to the side. A twin bed was in the center, pushed against a wall with twin night-stands on either side.   
  
"Tomorrow you have to play with me, okay? Goodnight." Tsubii said cheerfully as she walked towards her room.  
  
Inuyasha grunted in response and closed the door, locking it like Kagome had shown him many times before when he visited. He went over to the bed and laid Kagome down. Her eyes were blank as she stared off into space. He sat down beside her; the bed creaking under the extra weight.   
  
"Kagome..." he whispered concerned. He hated for her to be sad... But this time, he just wasn't sure how to help her..  
  
Kagome took in a sharp, ragged breath. "Inuyasha..." she whispered back only soft enough for his hanyou ears to detect. 'I've seen my future.... That was me...' Her swollen, red eyes stared into Inuyasha's own golden ones. She had no tears left to cry... She slowly got under the covers of the bed and closed her eyes. Inuyasha was about to sleep on the floor, when she reached out and pulled him down beside her by his arm.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she mumbled again as she turned her back to him, full blush across her cheeks. She didn't know why she did that, but she just knew she had to know he was there... She took comfort in his presence. He laid there and stared at her back for a while, noting that her ears were even red from the blush. Finally, he stared up at the ceiling and slowly drifted into a troubled sleep.  
  
*********  
  
Kagome awoke before Inuyasha and noticed his arm draped around her waist. She yawned and stretched, only to have him tighten his hold and growl protectively in his sleep. She smiled and pried herself from his grasp and crept out the door. She wanted to let him rest. She walked down the hallway and down the stairs and got a bowl of cereal.  
  
Tsubii came down the stairs shortly afterwards. She sat beside Kagome with her eyes half closed and whimpered. Kagome smiled, poured her a bowl too and handed her a spoon. 'She's half-asleep...' Kagome thought to herself. Tsubii blinked and tried to eat the cereal, only to have it run down her chin.  
  
Kagome laughed and got Tsubii and herself a coke. "Here... Maybe this will help wake you up."  
  
"Thanks.." Tsubii muttered as she took a sip of the coke.  
  
Kagome couldn't take her eyes off Tsubii. 'She's so pretty.... She's gonna be a heart-breaker when she gets older...No wonder I continue to live with Tsubii in the future... She's so sweet.' Kagome almost cried again at her thoughts, but fought back the tears when she heard Tsubii speak.  
  
"Don't cry... I can't take anyone else crying..."  
  
Kagome snapped from her thoughts and smiled sadly. "Sorry.. I won't.."  
  
"Why are you so sad? Do you wanna go home that badly?" Tsubii asked as she took another bite of cereal and tried to wake up more.  
  
Kagome nodded and looked down. 'I wanna go back to the way things were... To where things made sense... or at least as much sense as they could in a world full of youkai... I don't want this to be my future... Somehow I have to change it....' Kagome thought as she stared into her cereal bowl and sighed.  
  
"Momma will help you... I know she will... But... Where are you from? Why were you guys in the well house?"   
  
Kagome didn't look up from her bowl. "We live pretty far away... I just wanted to visit the well... I used to come to it a lot." It wasn't a complete lie... 500 years ago IS pretty far away... Even her past house was many years away. And she DID come to the well a lot....  
  
Tsubii only nodded and continued to eat. 'I wonder if Momma knows these people...'  
  
********  
  
Inuyasha woke up to find Kagome gone. He jumped to his feet and ran silently through the hall to the stairs. There he saw Kagome and Tsubii eating breakfast and he let out a sigh of relief. 'I guess this means I can check up on the older Kagome...' he thought as he made his way to the room he loved most.  
  
His Kagome's room...  
  
Sure, she wasn't his... But he always thought of her that way... She was always there for him, even when other people thought of him as a beast.... She didn't see him like that; she saw him for who he was...  
  
Not what he was...  
  
Sure, HIS Kagome wasn't in the room... But in a way, it was his Kagome... Only older... So he crept into the room and took a deep breath.   
  
Her scent was everywhere... Mixed with that of salt. In fact, the salt smell was almost intoxicating. 'How can Tsubii stand it?!' he thought as he continued to look around the room. On her dresser, he found a ring with a diamond on it sitting in a velvet box. Beside the bow was a picture of him in a tux and Kagome in a western style wedding dress.   
  
They were kissing and a priest was in the background.  
  
'What is all this!?' he wondered. Then it hit him. 'If we have a pup....' he thoughts trailed as he went over to the sleeping future Kagome. He pushed her hair away from her neck and turned her head to the side.  
  
There was a bite mark.  
  
A youkai mating mark.   
  
'So maybe the picture was the human way of saying we were mates...?' he wondered. He crouched by her bed and stared at her sleeping. She stirred and her eyes fluttered for a second. 'Shit... She's waking up.' he thought as he got up and headed for the door.   
  
A soft whisper stopped him...  
  
"Inu.....Yasha....."  
  
He flinched and turned around slowly. Future Kagome was sitting up in the bed, her dulled eyes pooling with tears. "Is it......really you.... or a dream?" She whispered shakily.  
  
"It's no dream." he stated. 'Shit... She thinks I'm her mate Inuyasha... Well in a sense, I am... But, I'm the past Inuyasha...'  
  
She stumbled from the bed and walked towards him on automatic. Her eyes were wet, but starting to take on the once lively look they had throughout her childhood. Inuyasha stood frozen in place. "Inuyasha... You came back... After all this time... You came back..." She whispered in a choked voice.  
  
"Uhh... I'm..." Inuyasha began but was cut off as she lunged for him, knocking him over and attaching herself to his waist. She was in his lap in a second and buried her head in his chest.   
  
"I thought you forgot about me... I thought I'd never see you again... Everyday, I lived not only for Tsubii... But on the hopes that you'd keep your promise to her and come back... So maybe one day I could see you again.." Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she sobbed into his chest. Inuyasha soon realized that in this struggle, future Kagome had pulled the kimono off his shoulders and opened it up, so she was sobbing on the white undershirt. Her over-sized shirt was coming off her shoulders too. "Inuyasha...." she whispered again as she pulled her head away to gaze into his eyes.  
  
********  
  
"I hear something... Momma's awake..." Tsubii mumbled as she got up from the table and headed for the stairs.   
  
"Wait up." Kagome said as she ran behind Tsubii and headed for her old room. They both hit the brakes when they saw the sight before them. Future Kagome was on top of Inuyasha and his back was resting against the door frame. Her arms were around his neck and her face was inches from his. Her shirt was loosely off her shoulders and Inuyasha's haori was falling off him, leaving the white undershirt in view.  
  
Kagome held her breath as she watched the scene.   
  
"You came back to me, Inuyasha..." Future Kagome whispered as she closed the distance between their lips. Inuyasha's eyes opened as far as they could go and he went rigid... But soon relaxed and responded... The scent of Kagome and salt overpowering everything else.  
  
Kagome steamed. 'Getting fresh with me in the future, huh!? Taking advantage of her like that! He should be ashamed!'  
  
"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" Kagome screeched as the future Kagome was tossed from Inuyasha's lap and he met the carpet face-first. Future Kagome stared at the younger version of herself.   
  
"Bitch!" Inuyasha shouted into the carpet.  
  
"Taking advantage of my future self! Osuwari, you pig! Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, OSUWARI!!!" Inuyasha hit the ground so hard, he fell through he floor and into the living room downstairs.  
  
" Y-you..." Future Kagome muttered as she stared at Kagome. "You're.....me..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: How is it coming along? For a girl with no sanity to speak of, I'm pretty good at this... .; Review, review, review!   
  
I leave you with this message : Cool whip is the perfect instrument of death!  
  
~~~B-Chan signing out! 


	3. Can this future be changed?

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be a virgin....  
  
A/N: GOMEN NASAI!!! I've gotten so lazy that I forgot all about this fic! I've been spending soooo much time on Yahoo! Gomen nasai minna-chan!!  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Kagome smiled nervously. "Uh...Yeah, I am..." Future Kagome continued to stare.   
  
"How..? Why..?" Future Kagome asked unsurely. "You're me in the past.."  
  
"Momma? What's going on?" Tsubii asked as she went to her mother's side.  
  
"The well... It messed up and took us further into the future..." Kagome replied to the questions.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha pried himself from the ground and jumped back up through the hole in her floor. "Bitch! What was that for!?" He yelled in rage at Kagome.  
  
"For you taking advantage of me in the future!" She shouted back.  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
"Don't lie, I saw you!"  
  
"Uhhhh..." Future Kagome twitched at the fighting. 'Were we always like this?' she wondered.  
  
"She came onto me!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Suuure, she did!" Kagome shouted back in disbelief.  
  
"... I did." Future Kagome stated.  
  
"See!?" Inuyasha declared. Kagome just stared at her future self.  
  
"So... You're the past Inuyasha... The one I loved as a school girl?" Future Kagome asked.  
  
"Loved as a school girl?" Inuyasha repeated, while glancing over at Kagome who was shaking slightly.  
  
"Yeah, he's the past one!" Kagome stated loudly, in hopes to cover up her nervousness.   
  
"... Not my Inuyasha... and yet he is..." Future Kagome muttered to herself. "Oh well! I don't care if you're not my mate Inuyasha yet! You're still Inuyasha!" Future Kagome shouted as she hugged him close. "You're just younger..." she mumbled into his chest.  
  
"Hey!!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Shut up! You're me, so this is just like you hugging him! You've had all this time with him and I've been alone for years! Just let me have a minute to take in his scent...His comfort... You don't know how long I've waited for this! How long I've wanted to smell his forest scent or be in his arms... Just give me a little bit longer and stop being selfish!" Future Kagome sobbed.  
  
Kagome was taken back and recoiled. 'She's me...Just remember that... This is for me...'   
  
"Momma! What's going on!?" Tsubii shouted in confusion.  
  
"Tsubii.... I told you about that well... How it's the past... Well that's me in the past." She motioned to Kagome. "And this is your father in the past..."   
  
"Daddy? That man that saw me before was my daddy?" Tsubii looked at Inuyasha.   
  
Future Kagome suddenly was hit with an idea. She pulled away from Inuyasha and looked at Tsubii. "Play with her." She said to Inuyasha.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Take her outside and build a snowman or something. I need to talk to myself for a bit." She stated. 'Gods, that sounded dumb...' she thought to herself.  
  
"Yay! I get to play with my daddy!" Tsubii jumped for joy and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. Then she let go and jumped through the hole.   
  
"Oi!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped down too and caught her.  
  
"Relax... I'm a quarter-demon." Tsubii stated.  
  
Inuyasha just sighed. 'She's a lot like me...'  
  
"Tsubii! Don't forget your scarf and coat!" Future Kagome called down into the hole.  
  
"Okay!" Tsubii shouted back.  
  
Future Kagome turned to Kagome and gestured for her to sit on the bed. Kagome sat down, studying her future self. 'She looks so old and yet she's so young.... She's suffered through so much pain and heart-break... And yet... She IS me. But how did I live with it? How did I go on each day without him? How did I live so long on false hopes with a broken heart...?'  
  
"Kagome... I know you've seen a lot of what becomes of you... This may seem like a nightmare, but it could be a blessing in disguise! Now that you've seen what happens to you, you can change it all!"  
  
"W-what do you mean? What can I do to prevent it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's simple... Tell him your feelings first so he'll never doubt you... I don't want to tell you too much, but I'm afraid I must. Right now, Inuyasha thinks that you would never love you, but trust me... He really loves you."  
  
"Inu-" Kagome began, but was cut off.  
  
"No... Don't talk, I'm not done. He does love you, trust me... How else would Tsubii exist!?"  
  
Kagome fell silent, knowing she was right.   
  
"He just thinks that because he's hanyou you would never care for him. That you fear his claws and fangs..."  
  
"Wait... I have to know something!" Kagome suddenly said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How... How did you tell him you loved him?"  
  
"I didn't... He did..."  
  
"He did!? What happened?"  
  
"You... I was going to die... A youkai had attacked and I was close to death. It slashed me in the chest... The pain so bad, I knew I was dying...He panicked. He said he knew one way to save me...   
  
"A youkai ritual to transfer some of his power. But it was usually only used with mates... He cradled me in his arms, a tear on his cheek and whispered that he loved me... Then when he bit my neck, a bit of his power was transferred and I was saved... It all went downhill from there..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"But... tell him your feelings... Do it before it's too late.. And finish off Kikyo.. No matter what, she will be your downfall! To prevent all this, get your soul back and put her to rest! But one more thing... Remember May 17th..."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because that needs to be your wedding night.. Tsubii's life depends on it.."  
  
Kagome blushed at the thought and shook her head. "I understand..."  
  
**************  
  
"C'mon Daddy!" Tsubii called as she threw a snowball at his back.  
  
Inuyasha growled and turned around to chase her. This pup was annoying even if she was 'his'. Tsubii laughed and hit him yet again.  
  
"Oh! Lemme show you my snowman!" Tsubii exclaimed happily as she tugged on his kimono sleeve and bounced around. Inuyasha groaned to himself and followed her.  
  
"Lookie!" Tsubii cried as she pointed frantically at a snowman with dog-ears. Inuyasha smiled a rare smile down at the pup and admired the work.   
  
"Help me make some more, daddy!"  
  
***********  
  
The two Kagomes sat inside sipping tea. Kagome had been informed about Inuyasha's marriage to her and just about everything else. She felt sorry for her future self... But the future Kag couldn't stop smiling.   
  
"Our future depends on you!" She said yet again with the hugest smile. "I know I can count on you... since you ARE me."  
  
At this point Inuyasha walked in, holding 'his daughter'. "Mommy, Mommy! Come see the snow people we made!" Tsubii cried, waving her arms.  
  
Inuyasha smirked slightly and the two Kagomes followed them to the snow people. They both gasped. There was a snow man with dog-ears that looked like Inuyasha, a smaller snow person with similar dog-ears, a slender youthful snow-girl and a slightly taller snow woman.  
  
"It's all of us!" Tsubii exclaimed. "Daddy made those," she motioned to the schoolgirl Kagome one and the one of himself, "and I made these!" she pointed to the one of her and future Kagome.  
  
Both Kagomes smiled. Then, Future Kagome turned to her daughter. "Okay.... enough time outside, it's getting cold... Who's up for some hot chocolate?"  
  
"Me!" Tsubii shouted as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "C'mon daddy!" she smirked wide enough for him to get a perfect view of her fangs and began to pull him to the house.  
  
They all sat down around a table with hot chocolate in hand. Kagome was staring off into the brown, steaming liquid, wondering what to do. She knew Inuyasha had feelings for her... but... If she told him now; how much different would things be? Would he kill Kikyou for her happiness?  
  
No... he still has feelings for her...  
  
After all... he DOES leave her for KIKYOU later on...  
  
Even though they were mates... even though they had a daughter...  
  
Kagome sighed and looked up at Inuyasha... Only to see her future self sitting in his lap...  
  
"Mmm... It's been so long since I've been held by your strong arms..." she mumbled as she put her glass down and pulled his arms around her. Kagome's right eye twitched. She felt as if he was being stolen from her... by herself...  
  
What a fucked up world! Now she knew what they mean by 'The only person they can't protect you from is yourself.'  
  
Future Kagome started sucking on his neck, pushing her chest against his. "You know.." she purred, "I haven't... you know... since you left..." This sure wasn't something Tsubii needed to be listening to... And Inuyasha was blushing scarlet.  
  
Kagome's expression darkened. "Why not just get a room?" she asked, twitching.  
  
"Great idea! How about you meet me in my room tonight, Inu-chan?" Future Kagz asked with a wink as she pulled away to kiss him on the lips before he could respond.  
  
Kagome face-faulted, her anger rising. When Inuyasha closed his eyes and relaxed, surrounded by the scent he loved, Kagome slammed her glass down on the table, spilling its contents. Inuyasha jumped, his eyes shooting open, and he saw Kagome's angry glare and glassy eyes... Watching her future self kiss him hurt... Even if it really was her, it's not like she was experiencing it firsthand.   
  
Inuyasha pushed Kagome's future self gently off of him and looked at Kagome. "Kagome...I..."  
  
"I'm going for a walk." Kagome stated as she stood. When Inuyasha made a move to get up, her expression darkened. "Alone."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"I need some time to think." She calmly said as she walked out the door. She knew her future self hadn't seen him in so long, so she didn't blame her... But it still didn't feel right. She walked past the Goshinboku and to the well house. She leaned against the doors, still outside and hugging herself for warmth. She was still clad in her skirt and shirt, so with all the snow, you can imagine she was cold.  
  
She sighed, staring off in thought about what to do... When suddenly the doors opened and she found herself falling backwards...  
  
....Only to fall into a well-toned chest and two strong arms, with red haori sleeves, come up and steady her.....  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Yeah... It's finally done... Now review and I'll update sooner .; 


	4. Home at Last!

Disclaimer: I may not own Inu-koi, but I'm married to him, so suck on that!!!!!!! O.O  
  
Married to him in my mind at least.... .;;  
  
A/N: Omg, sorry for not updating in sooo long! I just actually got a life! Then my life died, so I have time to write again! ^.^;  
  
********  
  
She was still clad in her skirt and shirt, so with all the snow, you can imagine she was cold.  
  
She sighed, staring off in thought about what to do... When suddenly the doors opened and she found herself falling backwards...  
  
....Only to fall into a well-toned chest and two strong arms, with red haori sleeves, come up and steady her.....  
  
She gasped, shoving back away from him and whirling around. "Inuyasha I thought I said alon–..." she paused when she looked up at his face. This Inuyasha looked virtually the same age, but his haori was ripped in several places.  
  
"Kagome.." he whispered, his voice coming out rough. He took her chin in his hand and her heart leaped. He tilted her head to one side, brushing the hair from her neck.  
  
"Inu..."  
  
"You're not my Kagome.. And yet, you are." He said, an eyebrow raised.   
  
"I know.. I'm.."  
  
"You're the younger version.. But.. How is this possible?"  
  
Kagome reluctantly pulled back away from him. His eyes looked so sad. "I.. I may be your Kagome as she was younger.. But the well.. Something happened to the well, and... and... I.. We.. Came further into the future..." she stammered. She wasn't sure why she was so jumpy around him. Probably because his eyes looked so sad, and he went to Kikyou afterall. Why was he back after all this time?  
  
"We? Ah, so myself is here too." His voice was the same, only gruffer and softer. His eyes though. They looked like he had lost everything. Why?  
  
Kagome couldn't quit staring into his eyes. Part of her wanted to throw herself into his arms and cry. Cry for her future. Then call him a jerk for leaving her in the future and 'sitting' him into oblivion.   
  
But these things hadn't happened to her... yet...   
  
Then, she realized his rosary was gone. She stared at his neck for a moment, her mouth opening, though she was unsure of what to say. "It's gone.." she managed to mumble. He followed her gaze to his neck.   
  
"Keh... Kikyou took it off for me." he said with the same air as his younger self, shoving his arms into his sleeves.  
  
But that sentence was like a slap to Kagome. Inuyasha... she loved him.. But he'd only leave her for Kikyou! Anger filled her eyes and before she could stop it, her hand flew out intent on slapping him.  
  
Only he caught her wrist...  
  
"What's the matter with you?!" He demanded.  
  
"Me! What's the matter with you! Leaving me–err... me in the future– for Kikyou! We're married! In the future at least! What about Tsubii?!"  
  
He released her wrist and took a step back. "I shouldn't have come..." he began to back away, but Kagome took a lunge for him and grabbed his arms.   
  
"No! You don't get to leave! Not again..." she felt as if he was trying to leave her. She knew she had to do what she could to change the future! Her happiness depended on it. "Not until you tell me what happened!"  
  
"Fine!" he shouted back, sitting down on the steps as she sat beside him. "Where do I start...?"  
  
"From the beginning."  
  
"Fine, fine... Let's see... we finished our quest and I came back to your time with you. That is, after I told you of my feelings.. Because you.. Uhh.."  
  
"I was attacked and would've died if it wasn't for you.. I heard that much already."  
  
"Oh, I see... you've been discussing this.." he trailed off, a faint blush.   
  
"Go on. And stop acting so weird. I may be the younger version of the woman you married, but I'm still Kagome."  
  
"Yeah, I know.. Let's see.. We got married shortly after and you became pregnant on our wedding night... well... wedding morning. We became mates before we went through with your silly human ritual."  
  
"It's not silly!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah... anyways, I went about living in this world, and early in the pregnancy, we'd travel through the well to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. Then I decided it'd be safer not to travel as you got further in the pregnancy. Though, we -did- go to Kaede's to have the child."  
  
Kagome nodded, understanding how weird it would look to have a dog-eared child in the modern day hospital.  
  
"Then, shortly after Tsubii was born, I smelled Kikyou through the well. We hadn't put her to rest, so I went, promising you I'd be back as soon as I did..."  
  
"And I never saw you again." He nodded slowly in shame. "Tell me something... Why? Why didn't you come back?"  
  
"I couldn't." he stated, standing up.  
  
"Nani? Why?" Kagome blinked and stood up too, blocking his view of the well.  
  
"Kikyou tricked me.. As soon as I came out of the well, she sealed it. I couldn't get back."  
  
"Oh.. Then... what happened with you and her? Did you put her to rest?"  
  
"Not right away..." he said, looking down.  
  
Kagome felt a stab to her heart. "Wh-what happened?"  
  
"She was the only one who could remove the seal."  
  
"Matte! Tsubii said she saw you a while back! What about that?!"   
  
"I came here.. But I couldn't come for long. I was wearing a special charm Kaede made that would allow me to pass through for a short period of time. As soon as I talked to Tsubii, I knew I wouldn't have enough time to explain things to you, so I left back through the well."  
  
Kagome felt tears prick her eyes. So he didn't betray her! But still.. Wait! Her future self and Inuyasha from the past were doing Kami-sama knows what! She had to stop them and give her future self her rightful Inuyasha!   
  
She suddenly whipped her head around and grabbed his sleeve. "Oh gods, your Kagome and my Inu... Kami-sama knows -what- they're doing right now!"  
  
"Nani?!" he growled. Apparently he didn't like the idea anymore than Kagome. Together, they rushed into the house. They passed Tsubii, who called out "Daddy!", went up the stairs, turned, and plowed through the bedroom door. The older Inuyasha had tackled it with his shoulder, knocking it down, and Kagome jumped after him, shouting, "Osuwari!!"  
  
The younger Inuyasha fell through the hole in the floor from earlier and Tsubii's surprised scream was heard from below. "Bitch!" came the muffled curse towards Kagome from below.   
  
"Osuwari! Don't call me that!"  
  
A yelp, and another muffled curse was the only reply. Kagome looked between her future self and the future Inuyasha and blinked. They were standing perfectly still, as if statues, both unblinking as they gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
Kagome knew that look. It was love, fear, and what remained of their trust. All of that reflected in their eyes...  
  
The future Inuyasha took a step forward, taking a deep breath of the scent he had missed so much over the years. Future Kagome's eyes were liquid brown, brimming with tears, and the future Inuyasha's eyes were about the same. He noticed his mate anywhere, and took another deep breath.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
A tear fell from the future Kagome's eye, and Inuyasha climbed back through the hole with Tsubii on his back just in time to see his future self close the distance between him and his mate, wrapping his arms tightly around her as she cried in his chest.  
  
"I.. I though.. And... Kikyou...she..." That was all Kagome could hear from her future self. Jumbled thoughts. She sobbed, hanging onto the future Inuyasha's haori for dear life, sobbing all her years tears for the only man she had ever come to love.  
  
Her mate..  
  
Her Inuyasha...  
  
Her forever...  
  
Inuyasha pulled himself from the hole, Tsubii in tow and stood beside Kagome. They exchanged glances, then looked at their future selves and began to walk out the door.   
  
As Kagome took one last look in the room at them in the future, she heard the future Inuyasha say just above a whisper, "Let me start from the beginning..."  
  
~~~  
  
A couple of hours passed that Inuyasha, Kagome, and Tsubii watched TV and ate ramen, when finally their future selves dropped through the hole above.  
  
They all yelped at the sudden presence and turned around. Future Kagome was smiling, though her cheeks were wet with tears. "It's all okay now.. Everything's going to be okay.." she said, smiling up at her mate.  
  
Their gazes locked, and Kagome saw the trust back in that look. The trust and love, and regret over all the tears and doubts.  
  
Kagome smiled up at her Inuyasha, shooting him a look similar to that of the one her future self was giving her mate. This trip through time hadn't been so bad afterall. At first, it looked like she shouldn't go on, because the future was so grim.. But now she saw that everything happened for a reason.  
  
She only hoped all that she knew wouldn't affect the future.   
  
Then a thought hit her.  
  
"Matte... what about the well? What happened to let you go through?" She looked up at the future Inuyasha and he shrugged.  
  
"I was sulking in the Goshinboku, when suddenly, it felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders, and I could smell them across the well again.. The barrier was gone, and it let me go through... I guess whatever messed up the well when you guys went through must have affected it for me too."  
  
Kagome nodded.. It made since, afterall the well was made from a Time Tree.   
  
"I wonder.. If since you went through the well... if it would take us back to the right time..." Kagome pondered, looking over to her Inuyasha. He was immediately up.   
  
"This has all been great," he began, "but we need to be off.. Thanks for the ramen."   
  
Kagome bowed in thanks, getting up too.   
  
"No, thank -you-... because of you both coming through, I was able to see my husband again!" Future Kagome said.  
  
"And my daddy!" Tsubii said, smiling a fang-toothed smile up at the couple.  
  
"No problem.." Kagome said, smiling at the lovers. 'That's us! That's really us! We get a happy ending afterall!' she mentally danced.  
  
Inuyasha grunted slightly and began to walk to the door, Kagome following. As soon as they got outside, Inuyasha gently took her hand, pulling her to his side. "So that's really our future..." he trailed off as they reached the well, looking back as if in thought.  
  
"Looks good to me.." Kagome said, blushing faintly as she rested her knee on the edge of the well, rubbing the back of his hand gently with her thumb.  
  
Inuyasha turned and locked gazes with her, quickly leaning in and grazing her lips with his. She pressed her lips more firmly against his, gasping softly at the sudden action. Inuyasha pulled back, smirking.   
  
"Me too..."  
  
And with that said, he jumped in the well, Kagome under his arm. They both were engulfed in blue light, and looked up, seeing the blue skies above them. They both exchanged a glance much like they would in the future, and a knowing smile crossed their lips.  
  
They were home...  
  
....Owari.....  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: It's over! Done! Owari! Etc! Omg, it was sooo touching! I loved this story! It brings tears to my eyes as I write this, because it started off so sad, then ended so very happy... everything happens for a reason you know! And...and.. Oh god, I want to be Kagome.. To be loved like that! I'd sell my soul just for a night with Inuyasha! O.O!!   
  
*coughs* Anywayzzzz.... uhh... Review, damn you! The great Kaggerz commands it! I'll give you a cookie!! O.O; Review or Shippou shall seek out ye soul!!! mwhahahaha!  
  
And yes, donations of money for me to get therapy ARE accepted! Ja matta ne, minna-chan! 


End file.
